Surprise
by Challenge Maker
Summary: Yami tricks Yuugi into coming somewhere for a surprise. A surprise that could kill him. What's happened to Yami and what's going to happen to Yuugi? *torture, betryal, drugs later on*
1. Chapter One

A/N: O.O.C. on Yami's part. Little on Yuugi's and yes I'm spelling his name right. I'm using the Japanese spelling. cause I like it. It switches from Yuugi's P.O.V. to 3rd person.  
  
I don't like it here. It's cold, dark, and my mind keeps wandering back to what happened. I trusted him and it's why I'm here right now. Something happened to him. I just know it. He promised he'd take care of me. I didn't know that when he said that he had something different in mind then me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuugi? Aibou, wake up," Yami gave his lighter half a mental nudge.  
  
"Hmm? What? Yami, I don't have school today," the innocent one of the two couldn't help but wonder what Yami was planning. He knew Yami wanted to take him somewhere today. somewhere. He couldn't quite put his finger on where.  
  
"Hurry little one"  
  
"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"  
  
"Never. Now get dressed," Yami gave Yuugi another nudge. A real one this time.  
  
Yuugi suddenly looked up, confused, and thought to himself, 'When did you come out?' but he didn't say a thing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I should have. I should have.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been walking for quite some time now. Yuugi's feet were begging to hurt and he'd actually lost track of the streets. His darker half still hadn't revealed where they were going and Yuugi couldn't get one detail from his mind. He decided to give the "Where and what" question another go, but ended up with the same answer.  
  
"You'll see," the Pharaoh was sick of Yuugi asking, "It's a surprise. You don't want to ruin that, do you?"  
  
Yuugi muttered, "Maybe I do," he was starting to have a bad feeling about this "surprise".  
  
"Say something, aibou?"  
  
"No. Nothing. Nothing at all"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, I did. It's funny. I started out the day with no regrets and now I have so many. I would sigh if I could. I can't. He'd find me then. He'd find me if I did anything. For all I know he's found me right now. He could be leaning over me! Waiting for the right moment. to. I should run, but I can't. I'm locked in here anyway. Might as well sit and think. Think and wonder and ponder. if he was against me the whole time or if he'd turned against me in a time closer that I think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At last, they stopped.  
  
"A hotel? Yami, what are you thinking?" Yuugi jokingly gave Yami a push, but inside he felt horrible. This place was weird.  
  
"You couldn't imagine"  
  
Inside, it was clean. Very clean. Most of the colors in the room were yellow and white. Summery, happy, spring colors. This restored Yuugi's trust in the "surprise". But that didn't last long. He looked around and saw that there was no one else here when it was one of the most, busiest times of the year for hotels.  
  
"I have our key"  
  
Yuugi looked towards the counter. No one was there either. Before he could ask, Yami grabbed his shoulders and directed him towards the rooms. While they where leaving, the last thing Yuugi saw of the lobby was a piece of white material whooshing past the other corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The poor thing. Yuugi was shoved through a doorway. He fell over a short stairway. A short one, though the little one still got a bruise on his arm from it. With the snap of his fingers Yami had torches light the room in seconds. His aibou looked at him, fear taking him over.  
  
"Wh-," Yami hit the boy for speaking.  
  
"I'm really tired of listing to all those annoying little inquiries," the Pharaoh's eyes looked dead cold, "Now, let's play a game" A/N: And now I'll evilly stop it right there. So, like it? Hate it? This is great! This is stupid! You've got a lot of options. If you have any questions just contact me, and I promise it'll be rated "R" with lots of torture soon enough. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Yami. . ." confusion. Fear. Weakness. It was all that Yuugi could feel. What was wrong with his counterpart? He was asking for a game. A game. Yuugi knew what that meant.  
  
"Save your strength, you're going to need it. A game of tag sound good?"  
  
"Tag?" another hit. It was stronger this time, of course, this time it was a piece of the stairway that had broken off when Yuugi had fallen down it.  
  
"Rule number one: No questions. This is a rule for all the games that we'll play. Sound simple enough?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He just started laughing. He thought it was funny. He really thought that. I couldn't believe it! He'd gone insane. I kept hoping that that was it. If those feelings weren't the result of something his mind did against his will. . . I. . . I. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You run, I chase. If I catch you, and I will, I get to do what I want with you"  
  
"You've done a lot to me already. Wh-" Yuugi stopped. If he asked anything, he'd suffer another blow. He put his fingers near the puzzle to take it apart, just for a while. But he couldn't. When his fingers got close enough to do anything, Yami forcefully kicked his hand.  
  
"You were saying?" Yami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"All right," he said it so quietly it was almost inaudible.  
  
"That wasn't it, but that doesn't matter. Let's play," the Pharaoh once again snapped his fingers and the hotel room changed to a large empty stone room. The torches looked a little more a home here, "Run"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, I ran. So fast. I thought I might be able to outrun him for at least a little while. I don't know why. He still had that piece from the stairway and used it to trip me a couple times. He wasn't running as fast as he could, that I knew. I thought the room was a perfect square, but there were sides of the room covered by oddly perfect shadows. We'd been running for who knows how long. He tripped me again and this time kept me on the ground. Why? It was all I could think. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dark one had placed his foot on Yuugi's back, watching the innocent one struggle to breathe. Yuugi was absolutely exhausted while Yami didn't seem to be phased at all. He pressed his foot down harder and put the stairway piece on the back of the little one's neck, further suffocating the boy. He was beginning to fell faint while Yami pressed down even harder. Then the weight from the stairway piece was lifted off. Too bad it was then quickly smashed back to Yuugi's neck.  
  
The little one whispered, "Why?" and Yami replied with stamping the heel of his foot into Yuugi's spine.  
  
"You broke rule number one"  
  
"I. . . I. . . don't. . . care. I've got a right to-"  
  
"Quiet runt!" using the stairway piece to roll Yuugi over the dark one pulled out a needle, "This should shut you up for a bit"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt a prick in my wrist. I didn't know what it was and I still don't. It appeared the torches were burning out. I think he used some chloroform on me after the prick. I passed out seconds later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you for some unexplainable reason thought that things were going to get better when the little one came to you're in for a big. . . surprise. Yuugi woke chained to a wall by his neck. And what insane person would leave one of his captives free at the hands and feet? Those were also chained, and to make everything a bit more uncomfortable, they were all chained at the same spot.  
  
"Wha. . . what happened?" the memories shot back to the boy in seconds and his eyes filled with sorrow, "Oh, Yami"  
  
"What?" Yami gave his counterpart a kick. He seemed to have come accustomed to doing that.  
  
"Yami!?" Yuugi looked at his other half. It appeared he had both the Millennium Puzzles.  
  
"You're lucky we're not playing anything. I could strike you. Then again. . ." strike he did. Yuugi screamed out. What had he been hit with!? It burned, slashed, and stung his cheek, right under the eye. Some of the blood fell into Yuugi's mouth, the copper taste made him shudder.  
  
"Let me go"  
  
"I'm the one who gives orders here"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"You're never going to quit, are you? I don't owe you an explanation, runt!"  
  
"Please?" Yuugi didn't have the strength to really do anything else. He barely had enough power left to talk and wasn't sure if he could fight his exhaustion any longer. He was still a bit dazed from whenever he was last awake.  
  
"Sigh. You're pathetic" the dark one narrowed his eyes, "How did I ever tolerate you? You're nothing"  
  
"Yami. . ."  
  
"You're persistent, I'll give you credit for that, but persistence has its limits"  
  
"D-"  
  
"Oh, shut up" he gave the little one a slap and walked away muttering, "Pathetic, just pathetic"  
  
Yuugi looked again around the room as Yami left. His body was aching from the position he was in. Once again, he saw the white piece of material, but more of it this time. It was white on one side and another color on the other. He also saw the heel of a shoe. All those items went into the shadows, away from his view.  
  
'Who was that?' he thought.  
  
A/N: Once again I stop! Should I dodge paper balls because of the cliffhanger, or because I may have totally mucked up the whole story with this chapter? Thank you for all your wonderful comments. Remember reviews are good even if all you say is, "Blippy-bloppy bling blong blau" 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hi, I'm back. Sorry it took me a while to update this story. Luckily I'm updating from my new/used/still really good laptop. Who's the loser now Kitty!? (Kitty Hino's my sister) Sorry, her insanity gets to me.  
  
It seemed nice. But he didn't know what was going on. The poor child had fainted once more. The drug hadn't worn off. He woke up startled and confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuugi? Aibou, wake up."  
  
"Huh?" Yuugi opened his eyes to see his other half hovering over him, "Yami!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Yami gave a concerned look towards his light. He felt Yuugi's forehead to make sure he was okay, "Are you feeling sick? I could call your school and tell them your not feeling well"  
  
Yuugi looked around. He was lying in his bed in his room, "You're alright!"  
  
"Yes, you're the one who seems to be off today."  
  
"I thought. . . it must've been a dream."  
  
". . . what?"  
  
"You-"  
  
"Turned against you? Started to torment you?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"You're my light. I have to know these things," Yami gave Yuugi a comforting hug, "I'd never go against you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lie! Yuugi woke from his dream. His real dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Funny how the mind can play tricks like that. Make you see things you want to have or have again so desperately. I wish I didn't have that dream. You'd think it would ease me, but it just made everything seem worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi didn't know it, but someone was in the room.  
  
"Yuugi. Yuugi, look over this way"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As if I could. I thought that I wouldn't be able to, but then my bindings let me go. I fell on the ground and heard a laugh. But it was a sweet laugh, "I've found a way out of here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You just had to do it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Yuugi braced himself for another hit but got a comforting hand to help him up  
  
"Yuugi, come on. We've been looking for you for days"  
  
Yuugi looked up at the person above him, "Jounouchi! How did you find me?"  
  
"Yes, Jounouchi. How?" Yuugi and Jounouchi spun around to find the ancient Pharaoh standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yami, what happened? How come you guys did get out of here. Couldn't you find Yuugi?"  
  
"Don't Jounouchi. Yami's not on our side anymore."  
  
"Why should I be?"  
  
"Mind filling me in here Yuugi?" before Yuugi had a chance to reply Yami raised his hand and Jounouchi slammed against the wall. The stone scraped his body.  
  
"Don't hurt him!"  
  
"Quiet runt! I'll do worse to you," Yuugi looked over at his fallen friend. Jounouchi barely appeared to be moving, Yuugi hoped he was just unconscious. He remembered the powers his counterpart possessed.  
  
"Tell me right now why you're doing this," Yuugi was tired of pathetically pleading for an answer.  
  
"I suppose if I tell you you'll stop asking," Yami grabbed Yuugi and shoved him down, then walked over to Jounouchi's body and snapped his fingers. A dark flash appeared and Jounouchi was gone, "Don't you know? I want my revenge"  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this was so short. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: [insert comments no one reads here]  
  
"Revenge? Wha. . . I don't get it," Yuugi was glad that at least Yami told him what was going on, but he was now more confused than ever.  
  
"Of course you don't."  
  
"Yami-"  
  
"You'll never get it."  
  
"Tell me, please?"  
  
Yami looked away from Yuugi, "Back to begging are we?"  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"I thought that you'd want to know what happened to your friend," a mischievous smile crossed Yami's face, "Time to play another game."  
  
"What game?"  
  
"War," Yami pulled out a poker deck and began to shuffle it rapidly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
War. Nice game Yami. He made some adjustments to the rules. He snapped his fingers and a table came up from the ground. I thought that it was weird that the table didn't come up magically but was brought up mechanically. I even heard the gears from the ground whirring. Yami told me that we each draw three cards from the top of the deck. We lay those cards face down, not knowing ourselves what they were, and randomly pick one to flip face up each turn. The higher card wins. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
". . .and if you win the turn, I'll let you ask a question, since you like to so much, and I'll answer it truthfully. Sound fair?"  
  
"If-"  
  
"If you lose, I get to do one thing that I want to you. Ready to play?" Yami flipped up his first card, "Ace of Clubs, lucky me"  
  
"Six of Hearts," Yuugi felt a strong pain in his wrist. Blood trickled down onto the table. Yami just flipped another card.  
  
"King of Spades"  
  
Using his better hand, which was still not very good, thanks to the bindings from before, "Ace of Hearts"  
  
"Hmm. Now I guess you get to ask something. But what to ask?" Yami began his taunting, "So many whys and hows and wheres. What little inquisition runt?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Which indeed? I need to know about Jounouchi. But I also need to know what Yami has to get me back for. Then there's that person. There's so much I need to know. I decided to find out where Jounouchi was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did you do with Jounouchi? Tell me everything."  
  
"Not much to tell. He's somewhere in this hotel. I can't say that the make inu is well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Make inu. It was starting to make sense. Pieces of cloth, one side white, the other side another color. Maroon. Kaiba's trench coat was maroon on the inside. And he definitely had it in for me. I saw someone in the shadows again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whose that?" Yuugi wasn't about to let this fact go. He studied the figure, thinking it might have been the mysterious person he'd seen in this room and the lobby.  
  
"You used your question," Yami flipped his last card up, "Jack of Spades"  
  
"Last one," Yuugi muttered as he flipped his last card up, "Queen of Diamonds."  
  
Yami looked at the shadows, "You want him to come out?"  
  
"I'd like it."  
  
Yami once again looked at the shadows. The figure nodded it's head and came out of it reverie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Impossible. I thought. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what else could I think? I didn't suspect. . . it. . . was. . .  
  
  
  
A/N: Now we're getting somewhere. I'm sneaky, aren't I? Don't worry, you guys'll understand everything soon enough. For those of you who didn't know make inu means "pathetic dog." It's one Kaiba's nickname for Jounouchi. 


End file.
